Destiny in Poke'Mon
by Maikeru Tannou
Summary: Three friend's meet their destiny in Poke'Mon as they face trials and travel. The story begins when they first enter the Kanto Poke'Mon League Championships, having already become skilled trainers. Slight romance in later chapters.
1. Reunion at Poke'Mon League!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Poke'Mon, though if I did, I WOULD make it better.. Either way, there are original characters as well as some characters already in the Poke'Mon world in this story.  
  
Chapter I- Reunion at Poke'Mon League!  
  
~" Everyone! The Kanto Poke'Mon League Championship will commense in two days! Any Poke'Mon trainers that have proven themselves with the eight Kanto badges and would like to enter must enter through the main gate and register! Tickets are still on sale, so buy them to witness this great event! "~- The loudspeaker replayed this announcement, the fair tenor ringing through the outside of the great stadium. A young man of about age fifteen, six feet in height and about one-hundred and seventy pounds took a few steps and stopped, hands in his pockets, looking to the colossal stadium with his amber hued orbs, and also at many shops, restaraunts, and hotels that surrounded it, great lights and music filling the night air, silver amulet about his neck swaying slightly with his movement, black jacket fluttering a bit through the slicing wind.  
  
" So, I'm finally here.. In a few short days, I will truly know my strength among the trainers of Kanto.. I wonder where Sataku and Kokoro are.. " A sudden thought occured to the young man.  
" They.. may not have even gotten their eight badges yet.. I thought they would have, but.. There's two days left, so I'm sure that they'll show up, even if they aren't elligable to enter.. Hm.. " His musings were cut off with a sudden ' Maikeru! ' ringing out above all the noise. Turning around, the young man looked in the direction he had heard his name. Maikeru immediately recognized his friends among the crowd.  
  
The first, Sataku, was a fairly tall and husky boy that was slightly younger than Maikeru, who wore a black hoody labeled ' The Poke'Mon League ', Camouflague green and gray cargo pants, and a black hood on his head adorned with a ' Poke'Ball ' symbol. The other, Kokoro, was only about five feet and five inches, and maybe only one-hundred and twenty to one- hundred and thirty pounds. Kokoro wore a red t-shirt that, on the front, showed ' Kanto League ' ,and was completed on the back with a simple-styled black Poke'Ball. Dark blue baggy jeans and his dark green back-pack completed Maikeru's attire apart from his black sleeveless shirt and very darkblue jacket. Kokoro and Sataku looked to Maikeru, similar grins on each one's face as they looked to him with eyes of green and eyes of blue.  
  
" Well, look who we have here? I didn't think you'd be good enough to make it here, Maik, " Sataku would state, giving out a chuckle as he gave Maikeru a hearty slap on the back. Maikeru winced slightly from the blow, as Sataku could have not have hit him quite as hard on his spine.. The other friend spoke up:  
" I knew you'd be here, Maikeru. Especially if we both made it.. Unless, of course, you died on the ship wreck.. " This last statement of Kokoro's was said rather sadly, until Maikeru broke in, a friendly smile on his face.  
" Let's go to a cafe and catch up, ne? It's been about.. six months? Here, follow me.. " And Maikeru led his two friends to a building only about a block or so away, expertly weaving his way through the crowds of people and a few occasional Poke'mon, and into the cafe.  
  
After they all made their orders, they recited their journeys. Six months earlier, after leaving Celadon city ( all four owning four of the eight Kanto badges at the time ), they received tickets for a cruise to a special island where they could train their Poke'Mon for a week or two. Unfortunatly, the cruise was caught in an unanticipated storm and all three trainers were seperated.. Maikeru landed on a small island near Sea Foam Islands, Sataku close to Lavender Town, and Kokoro almost right bacl at Vermillion City, the city of departure. They went their seperate ways and had adventures of their own, which will be told in full at a later date..  
" Well, it appears we've all had quite the adventures.. I don't think we should tell eachother of the six Poke'mon we'll use in the tournament.. Best we wait to learn on them in battle. Agreed? " Maikeru smiled after making this statements as both of his friends nodded in agreement.  
  
Finishing their beverages, the three paid the cashier and exited the cafe to search around for a cheap hotel room that they could afford, until a man dressed in black aprroached them, an official looking document in his hand.  
" What is this all about? " Sataku asked, and the man smiled and bid them follow him. The group proceeded after the man into the largest and most expensive hotel that the Poke'Mon League Stadium area had to offer..  
" Look, we can't afford this.. " Maikeru began, until the man interrupted with a smile, saying:  
" You all have a reservation in our finest suite. Master Crimson had them reserved for you long ago. " The three looked at him dumbfounded, until Kokoro spoke up.  
" Wow, he must really be rich.. "  
" Sure is generous.. " Sataku chimed in.  
" I'm pretty surpised he remembers us, we met him a while ago.. We helped him with an ordeal, and said that he'd meet us sometime at the League Championship.. Guess he must be renowned... Wait, Master Crimson..? I bought a book on the Elite Four that should help us, maybe-" The man interrupted, a slight smirk on his face as he bowed to them.  
" Yes! I'm surprised you didn't already know! As of last year, Crimson has been made Leader of the Elite Four, trained by Master Lance! " The man, after having given them their room keys and numbers, bid them adieu.  
" I..can't believe this.. The great master who taught Crimson was none other than Lance..? " stuttered Kokoro, as Maikeru swiftly flipped through the Elite Four book.  
" I can't believe all three of us never heard of the new Leader. I heard Lance gave up his position, but I never gave much of a thought about who would be nex- " Sataku said before being interrupted by a loud  
" Ah-ha! It is true! It shows him right here! " Maikeru exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing to a picture of a tall black man wearing a complicated leather jacket covered with various chains and metal buckles, completed with a red cloak the colour of blood. The man's eyes were a strange colour of the purest blue, and sent a strange shiver down the spine of anyone looking into them for the first time..  
  
" Well.. " Kokoro muttered, scratching the back of his head slightly nervously.. " At least we won't face him before the finals.. " 


	2. PreTournament Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'Mon, though I wish I did.. I do own original  
characters in this story, however.  
  
Chapter II- PreTournament Preparations.  
  
" Bruno masters in fighting and rock type Poke'Mon, and is a very powerful physical attacker.. " Maikeru's voice carried through the room mundanely as Maikeru rather boredly read online reports on the Elite Four on the hotel computer. With a sudden snap, the hotel door opened to reveal Sataku, causing Maikeru to jump slightly as he turned to look to him.  
" I just can't get in to talk to Crimson.. " sighed Sataku as Maikeru walked over after logging off of the computer.  
" They keep saying he's busy and cannot be disturbed until the tournament begins. Guess there's nothing left to do but prepare.. ". Maikeru put a hand to his friends shoulder then, replacing his hand back into his jacket pocket, he gave a mild yawn.  
" I've been up all night studying.. Where's Kokoro, by the way? " Maikeru asked, rubbing his eyes and mumbling slightly. Sataku paled slightly after giving a chuckle and then a small sigh.  
" He's.. enjoying the sights the Poke'Mon League Stadium has to offer.. " Maikeru's eyes widened slightly, then, after a short laugh, thought of his friend Kokoro with slight disgust.  
" Well, he sure seems confident.. "  
  
" That will be §2,500, sir, " the booth worker said pleasently. Kokoro happily handed over the mentioned money. He had just finished stocking up on souveneirs, including a Poke'Mon League hat, and several gifts for family members. He had the gifts sent up to his hotel room, then went to the outskirts of the Stadium into a grove of trees to train his Poke'Mon for the big day the next morning..  
" Well, I guess it's time to begin. Come, Blaziken.. "  
  
" Sir, a letter has arrived addressed to a Maikeru Tannou from a certain.. Sakura Kirei. " Maikeru, who stood in the doorway listening to the deliverer who gave him the letter, instantly grew a slightly shade of pink, but he quickly controlled himself and seemed indifferent as to the whole letter. He left the man with a few § and bid him leave.  
" Hm.. " Maikeru thought with a smile. " Guess she made it.  
" The young man instantly opened the letter, and it read :  
  
' Maikeru! I knew that you would be here.. I've looked forward to seeing you again, so please, meet me at the Seibutsu Cafe on the East wing  
of the stadium at 6:00 P.M. so that we can catch up.  
Your friend,  
Sakura '  
  
Folding the letter and throwing the envelope away, Maikeru sat at the desk in thought.. His watch read 3:00.. Sataku and Kokoro were already out for the evening preparing for the following day, the First Round of the tournament. Maikeru grabbed his bag and walked out the door..  
  
Quickly leaping to it's right, the Espeon avoiding the onslaught of the Graveler's Rollout attack.  
" Now, finish it with a Psybeam! " a deep voice yelled, and the Poke'Mon obeyed as it's opponent, Graveler, veered of course and clumsily attempted to right itself back towards the Espeon. A large flash of light gleamed from the crystal upon the psychic creature's head as it impaled and engulfed the enemy rock-type. After a few seconds, the beam faded away to reveal a passed out and somewhat burned Graveler. The opposing trainer, disheartened, recalled his Poke'Mon and give the victor a reluctant congratulations. Sataku pet his Espeon absently as he looked to the afternoon sky, lost in his thoughts after acheiving his victory.  
" Good work, Espeon.. Let's find someone else to train against.. "  
  
A large, fiery red Blaziken was caught in a fierce grappling match with a ferocious Nidoking, each imposing ones strength upon the other to gain the upper hand. After long, long minutes of seemingly no change what so ever, the trainer told them to stop, and gave both Poke'Mon food and encouraging words.  
" I think that's enough training for today. You've made me proud, all of you have. I really feel that I can trust you to do your best tomorrow and for the rest of the tournament.. Show your strength to the world.. Win or lose, I'm proud to have you as my friends..  
" With a slight sigh, Kokoro watched the beautiful red sunset, blue eyes gleaming in the dimming light of the sun, eyes tearing up just slightly. Suddenly, above the stadium into the somewhat reddish and then somewhat blueish skies, a huge myriad of bright colours flew and flickered through the skies, loud noises signaling the use of fireworks. It was a special salute to the beginning of the League Championship the following morning.. Kokoro and his faithful Poke'Mon watched the magnificant sight, as elsewhere, Maikeru went to meet his friend..  
  
" 7:57. The firework show starts in three minutes.. " mumbled Maikeru absently to himself as he checked his watch, boots thudding slight along the hard concrete street towards the cafe in which he was supposed to meet Sakura..  
" Mai-kun! " called a voice over the dull roar of the other people. Snapping out of his thoughts, Maikeru ran to his friend with a smile.  
  
" It's good to see you, Saku-chan. " Maikeru said after he returned the hug his friend had given him, quite without warning. " It's good to see you! I was getting worried you went and got weak on me.. " said Sakura with a small smile and a wink. Somewhat embarassedly, Maikeru muttered  
" Nah, not me.. " Sakura would have liken taken Maikeru's embarassment to her advantage if the fireworks hadn't suddenly began.  
" Oh, wow! Look at them, Mai-kun! " gasped Sakura in awe. It was a fairly well-known fact that the traditional fireworks display before each tournament was the very best in Kanto.. Everyone, it seemed, was enthralled in the sparkling colours sizzling in the sky, exploding into vast shades of colours.. Maikeru became inspired even more to win this tournament.. He needed to go somewhere desolate to train sometime tonight.. He would enjoy Sakura's company, though, for the time being.. Tomorrow was a big day. 


	3. Poke'Mon League! Round One

Disclaimer: Er, no, I don't own Poke'Mon. Fancy that, huh?  
  
Chapter III- Poke'Mon League! Round one.  
  
~"Attention, all participants in this year's tournament! Please, report to the Stadium main gate within one hour to be escorted into the center arena where the tournament will commence! I repeat..-'~ Maikeru was long ago up and dressed, and was currently enjoying his eggs, bacon, and toast that he had fixed for breakfast. Kokoro had climbed out of bed a few minutes earlier and, after somewhat groggily dressing in clean clothes, shook Sataku out of bed, who at first wouldn't comply, but after hearing the second announcement ( and then third.. ), made his way out of bed as well. Chugging down his class of milk, Maikeru gave a satisfied sigh and cleaned the dishes dishes. Kokoro busied himself by fixing a bowl of cereal for, the crunchy pieces clanking in the bowl decorated with several pictures of grass-Poke'Mon along the sides. Sataku, on the other hand, was reading a newspaper that had been delivered to their room free of charge, headlined with a large article about the tournament they would participate in that very day. Maikeru opened his mouth to ask Sataku if he was planning on eating anything, when there was a knock on the door. Sataku quickly jumped to his feet and walked to the door. After exchanging a few words with the man behind, he was on his way when Sataku paid him and walked in with a box of donuts. Maikeru was temporarily stupefied by this and just shook his head, stifling his laughs.  
  
About forty-five or so minutes later, Maikeru, Sataku, and Kokoro were assembled in the center of the arena, along with the countless other contestants, among them Sakura. Sakura searched in vain for her friend, unable to find Maikeru in the large crowd, who currently stood with Sataku and Kokoro at the other side of the collection of trainers. Not a word was exchanged between the friends as the the preceedings continued. A very large crowd cheered throughout the sea of spectators seated in the stadium. It didn't even look as if there was one empty seat.. Up in the main box sat four interesting looking people, along with a special medal that was worn around a statue of a Dragonite. One of the four stood, a fairly tall man of about six feet and two inches. Long black hair cascaded down the range of his face and gracefully landed just slightly past broad shoulders. Though no one could really see them, his eyes had a very clever and knowing aspect to them, the kind of eyes that seem to bore straight through your soul.. A cape a darker red than the colour of one's life blood fluttered slightly in the smooth wind as the man spoke, eyes wandering through-out the ranks of the Poke'Mon trainers.  
"It is great to be here at the Poke'Mon League Championships.." he began before the crowd interrupted with load cheering, roaring for what seemed a minute or two.  
  
"My name is Crimson Darc, and as of two years ago, Master Lance has named me as the new Leader of the Elite Four. It is a rank that I am most privileged to hold, and can not begin to repay him for his kindness in this and many other things as I stand before you today. Many of you will discover your destiny as a Poke'Mon trainer in the duration of this tournament." Crimson's eyes lingered on Maikeru's group..  
"And, even though you may not win, you will go on to greater things through your lives. Only one of you will be able to face the Elite Four, who are some of the greatest Poke'Mon trainers to have ever existed, and it would be our great honour to face the winner who has proven him or herself among you." And with that, the crowd cheered again as Crimson took his seat. He chuckled to himself from the crowds intense cheering, and only his his respect and serious attitude towards Poke'Mon kept him from oogling over some of the cheering girls. A young official stepped up to the loudspeaker as the cheering died down.  
"The passing of ten rounds is necessary to face the Elite Four. The third, fifth, and seventh matches will all be in some way special, and you will see how they differ from normal battling as the tournament goes on. During each match of the first five rounds, you select three Poke'Mon that you will battle with. The trainer with the last Poke'Mon standing is declared the winner. The last half will consist of all six of the Poke'Mon you have registered. Let the Poke'Mon League Championship commense!" This last statement was greeted with even greater cheering and applause.  
  
On the monitor appeared a large tournament graph, in which a picture of each contestant was placed against anothers. A close-up of each round was shown, and fortunately, Maikeru, Sataku, Kokoro, and Sakura were all too far away from eachother on the graph to face each-other early on. Maikeru guessed that Crimson may have had something to do with this, but Sakura's placement far away from the other three was purely coincidental. The names of the two trainers in round one were named. All of the trainers were given special seats in the front row near ground level to witness the each battle. Unfortuneately for the less skilled, after being knocked out of the tournament, the losers were sent into not quite as good seats farther up in the stands.  
  
The first match was fairly short and was one-sided to a contestant named Gokijin, who dominated the entire match with just one Poke'Mon, his Gengar. The next match was a lot more close-knitted and action-packed, but another trainer just barely pulled out of a defeat on accord of the enemies Golduck 'slipping'. The humiliating defeat caused the trainer to retire into clothing that could obscure his face as he made his way into one of the seats.. Round five, Kokoro against a trainer named Timothy. Kokoro suffered the fainting of his Nidoking after Nidoking took out Timothy's first two Poke'Mon, and then beat Nidoking with a Starmie.. Kokoro gave a small smile as he summoned forth his Jolteon, which quickly dashed in, avoiding all of Starmies water attacks and, after Skull-bashing the Poke'Mon in it's center, Thunderbolted the Starmie into submission. Timothy recalled his Poke'Mon and accepted his defeat rather graciously as Kokoro advanced into the second round. The crowd was greatly enjoying each match.  
  
After many more battles, Sataku was summoned to his match. By this time it was about 4:30 P.M., and there was a five minute intermission between each match before the half-time, which was right after Sataku's match. Sataku was dominating even more drastically than Kokoro was, his Espeon quickly winning against the first two Poke'mon, until a Parasect appeared. Before Espeon could finish off this final Poke'Mon, the Parasect Spored Espeon and then drained it of it's energy, forcing Sataku to recall it. Angered, a great Ninetales was summoned to the field, and before the Parasect could even really react to it, a large Fire Blast engulfed and knocked out the Parasect, causing an advance for Sataku, and render another unhappy trainer to lose his chance for victory.  
  
Just barely into the next bracket, Maikeru was called for his match. Staring grimly at his opponent, the light was spun to determine who would send out their Poke'Mon first. It was Maikeru. Throwing a Poke'ball to the field, a Sandslash appeared.  
" Come, Shinsai! " The opponent, known as Umi, smirked.  
" Well, that's an easy one! I have a water type that will murder that little mole! Come, Dewgong! " Sandslash inched it's way closer to the Dewgong, hoping to get within range to launch an attack.  
" Dewgong, Water Gun! " Umi commanded, as the large horned seal shot water from it's mouth at high-pressures. Sandslash quickly dove out of the way, avoiding the attack. Maikeru's opponent ordered his Poke'Mon to keep the attack, unloading Water Gun after Water Gun. Sandslash cleverly avoiding the attacks, dodging the water towards it's opponent,gradually getting closer until it was only a few yards away.. The Dewgong shot an attack that couldn't be avoided at such a close range, and the Sandslash braced itself.  
  
" Shinsai, Rapid Spin! " The water splashed off of the spinning spikes on it's back harmlessly, sending water flying in every direction.  
  
" Now, Rollout! " The Sandslash immediately curled into a ball and flew full force into the Dewgong, smashing it in the stomach and sending it skidding back several feet, knocked it unconscious. Glaring, Fred recalled his Dewgong in a red flash of light, and then tossed another Poke'Ball into the arena. A large Venusaur appeared center-stage.  
" Heh, let's see you take out this! Venusaur, Razor Leaf! " The large prehistoric plant-dinosaur growled as it sent dozen of very sharp leaves flying at the Sandslash.  
" Shinsai, dig underground! " The large spiked-creature dove into the earth, avoiding the attack completely. For several seconds Sandslash never appeared. Fred grew angry and impatient.  
" What is this!? " Maikeru smirked, and with an alarming suddenness, Sandslash appeared right from under Venusaur and lunged at it's under belly, sending Venusaur back a few feet with a grimace on it's face and Sandslash landing on it's feet. The crowd roared.  
" Now, Earthquake! " Maikeru shouted, and the Sandslash reared back it's claws and hit them to the ground with a fierce impact, and the ground began cracking underneath the wounded Venusaur.  
" Finish it with a Slash attack! " Running to the immobilized Venusaur, the Sandslash sent razor-sharp claws across the length of it's face. With a roar the mighty Venusaur's head collapsed, having fainted. Having recalled his second Poke'Mon, Umi appeared extremely shocked and worried. Looking to the third Poke'Mon he chose, he grimaced. He lost with two Poke'Mon that had an advantage, and his last Poke'Mon had a disadvantage.. How was Magneton supposed to win when his other Poke'Mon couldn't? Magneton was the least trained of the Poke'Mon he chose.. He lowered his Poke'Ball and stepped from the Battler's Square, calling out:  
" I give up..", glanced wistfully at the Sandslash, and left the arena. The crowd roared. Maikeru ran to meet his Sandslash, who appeared just slightly winded.  
" You were great, Shinsai! I'm very proud of you! " The Sandslash appeared happy as Maikeru recalled it, feeling very accomplished as the announcers spoke over the intercom:  
" Maikeru Tannou advances into Round Two! ". As Maikeru made his way back to his seat and to the congratulations of his friends and also a few other random trainers, a pair of blue, gleaming eyes watched him with interest.. 


	4. Strange Gift

Disclaimer: Hey? You, over there... Guess what..? That's right, I don't  
own Poke'Mon or anything else in this story except for most of the  
characters and the plot itself.. Neat, ne?  
  
Chapter IV- Strange Gift..  
  
" Mai-kun! Did you see my battle!?" exclaimed an excited Sakura to Maikeru as she made her way to a seat next to her friend. It was late evening, and she had just won the final match of Round One. Maikeru smiled to her, passing up the chance to be sarcastic.  
" Of course. Your Togetic really pulled through at the end.. " Grinning broadly, she gave Maikeru a tight hug as Sataku and Kokoro watched in mild astonishment.. Sataku didn't doubt for a second that Maikeru was more than just friends with this girl.. Kokoro couldn't help but think along the same lines as well. Their thoughts were suddenly interupted by the loudspeaker announcment:  
  
~" Well, ladies and gentlemen! That is all for round one of the Kanto Poke'Mon League Championship! Congratulations for all of our winners, and heartfelt apologies for those who did not win! Everyone be here tomorrow at the same time to watch round two! "~ The immense crowd began to disperse, as all of the jubilent victors went off to go celebrate. Maikeru, Sakura, Sataku and Kokoro made their way off together to get their dinner ( as suggested by Sataku ).  
  
An hour and twenty minutes later, they had all finished what would have been an expensive meal, if all trainers who were currently still in the tournament didn't eat for free, and Maikeru and Sakura explained how they had met. Sataku was still suspicious of their feelings for eachother, but didn't make any mentions, though it was obvious through his voice and actions what he was thinking..  
" Well, one down, nine more to go, not to mention the Elite Four after that.. " muttered Kokoro, slightly disheartened at the thought of the great challenges up ahead. Maikeru appeared more determined by Kokoro's words.  
" Well, that just means we'll have to try even harder. One of us will face the Elite Four. We just have to.. " Maikeru finished with a slight sigh as he then retreated into the depths of his mind, pondering.. Sataku seemed about to say something, until a fairly tall man came over and, rather roughly, pulled on Maikeru's shoulder to get attention. He was about five feet and ten inches, had spiky red hair, angry brown eyes, and wore a leather jacket. He smirked as Maikeru looked to him.  
" You! You're the one who's Sandslash won by a complete fluke! " he said, laughing a little.  
" You're the one who won because the opponent's Arbok's Poison Sting got caught in it's own throat.. Name's Denbou, right? " Maikeru said, not even looking to him. Gritting his teeth, Denbou seemed prepared to attack Maikeru on the spot. Sataku jumped to his feet as Maikeru didn't budge an inch and gave a small chuckle. Denbou's friend kept him from launching at Maikeru.  
" Den! If we get into brutal conflicts with other trainers, we'll be disqualified, remember? " This seemed sufficient enough to calm Denbou down.  
" Feh, you're right, Ijime, thanks.. " Looking to Maikeru, he spoke to him angrily.  
" Tannou! You and all of your friends are going down! Mark my words, if one of these other worthless trainers don't take you out, I will! " And with that, the two left the restaraunt. The restaraunt owners looked relieved, not particularly looking forward to having to kick the troublemakers out..  
" The nerve of those two! I can't wait to kick both of their asses.. " growled Sataku with anger. Kokoro said nothing, shrinking somewhat back so as not to stand out. Sakura put her hands on Maikeru's shoulders, a worried expression on her face.  
" Mai-kun..? You aren't worried about those two, are you..? " Maikeru just gave so great a laugh, that he alarmed his friends, as well as a few of the other people who were enjoying their meal..  
" Of course not! People like him are rats. I studied both of their battle strategies closely, and they weren't that great.. Any one of us would beat either of them.. " Sakura smiled and, gasping as she checked her watch, quickly said her goodnights and ran back to her hotel room. The three left and went back to their own room.  
  
Later that night, the room door was knocked on as Maikeru was in a chair reading a book on Poke'Mon strategies, Kokoro was on the internet looking for as much information that will help him as possible, and Sataku was watching the news report on the Poke'Mon League, Day 1. Kokoro immediately jumped to his feet and went to the door as his friends gave him a puzzled expression.  
" You seem a bit jumpy, Kokoro.. It's not donuts again, is it Sataku?" Maikeru said, chuckling as he watched his friend open the door. Sataku just glared at him from the couch, eyes narrowed.  
".. Watch it, Maik.. " Kokoro stifled a laugh as he opened the door to reveal a young man, dressed in the uniform of the hotel. Greeting him silently, he handed Kokoro a package about the size of a shoe box. He thanked the man and shut the door, setting the box on the table. The three looked at it with extreme interest, pondering over who sent it, and what it contained.  
" What's that? " Sataku began, when Kokoro said:  
" He said it was from Crimson.. " , and after hesitating a moment, he began to open it. Within were three small orbs of the seperate colours of White, Yellow, and Green. Along with the small orbs was a note, which read:  
' Maikeru, Sataku, and Kokoro, These are orbs that were given to me by Master Lance a long time ago, and was given to me under the instruction to pass them onto three people with  
" the Light " in them. What the Light is, exactly, is still somewhat a mystery to me, but I have sensed it within you, and I want you to accept these orbs. They offer some sort of power, each one unique, which you will discover over time, and it may take several years before you will even be  
able to use it.. Search deep within yourself to find which orb truly  
belongs to you. Good luck with your next match, I'll be watching with  
interest.  
Crimson. '  
  
Kokoro dropped the letter in astonishment and just gaped at the open box at the three orbs, sitting unmovingly within the cushion protecting them. Maikeru looked at the box with interest as he took a step closer to it. Sataku was amazed, wondering what on Earth ' the Light ' could possibly be.. Closing his eyes, Maikeru thought deeply until, and after minutes of deep concentration and with an alarming suddenness, reached his hand into the box and plucked out the White orb, eyes still closed.  
" This one belongs to me. " Maikeru stated, matter-of-factly. He went back to his seat and, turning the orb around in his hand, studied it intently. The other two just gave him a weird look, then moved closer to the box containing the orbs. After long minutes of thinking, Kokoro suddenly spoke up.  
" I got it! We'll take them out of the box and place them on the table, and they'll roll to their true owner! "  
" What if the table is uneven? " said Maikeru with a slight smirk, his eyes never leaving the small globe in his hand.. " It's worth a try.. And this IS a first class hotel, wouldn't give us faulty furniture.. " muttered Kokoro indignantly as he grabbed the yellow stone. It felt strange, cold, and unfamiliar in his hand. Sataku did the same with the green, and received the same feeling. The placed them evenly on the table, and after a few second, the green rolled gently over to Kokoro and the yellow rolled to Sataku. Excitedly, they grabbed the ones that came to them, and felt a warmth spread through their body, and felt as if the orb were always a part of their body, and could feel their spiritual energy coinciding and merging with the orb, becoming one with it's energies.  
" Well.. " Maikeru said, looking to his friends.  
" It seems were are at the beginning of something much greater. We should get some sleep. Round Two is tomorrow.. " 


End file.
